


【漢康】雙面利弊

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※是給風靈的噗幣委託文！※條件：「康納因為更新硬體，但耶利哥現在只剩小朋友的替換身體，康納只好先換到小康納身上，但所有個性跟行為還是原本的大康納，跟漢克出任務的一日生活」
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 18





	【漢康】雙面利弊

康納在一次對峙武裝銀行搶匪的槍戰內被流彈打中了，藍血灑了一地，SWAT成員最後衝鋒進去在停機前將他搶救了回來，即使如此，那支小隊事後還是被暴怒的安德森副隊長整整咒罵了三天。

「他們應該保護你！你是去支援負責談判的！他們不該在你完成談判或決定撤退之前開火！」漢克對著他開了免持聽筒的手機說，他抱怨這點非常多次了，但和他通話的安卓一點也沒有不耐煩。

「我同意，攻堅過程的確考慮欠妥。」康納的聲音從手機喇叭中傳出來。

「……你現在的狀況呢？什麼時候能好？」

「之前我告訴你這次的損壞中某些部位比較特殊，不能使用市面的通用零組件直接替換，」RK800說：「本來我們打算自己製作或改造。但耶利哥並沒有掌握某些專利，而我又是特殊的原型機……不過別擔心，已經和模控生命交涉完畢，從他們那裡訂做大約要等一個禮拜，我也能趁這次順便更新其他硬體，等零件到了就能完全修復。」

「那就好。」漢克呼了口氣，老男人側翻過來看著手機，它放在大床空蕩蕩的另一邊，螢幕在黑暗中散發出冷冷的白光，而通話另一頭的康納據說現在是「寄宿」在耶利哥總部的超級電腦裡。

「現在是十一點半，你該睡了，漢克。」康納說：「明天早上七點我會再用鈴聲提醒你起床。」

「好吧，好吧。」老安德森倒回他的枕頭上，旁邊沒有熟悉的藍色燈圈讓他很不適應，他忍不住脫口而出一聲嘆息：「我很想你，小子。」

「……我也是，」康納溫和地說：「晚安，漢克。」

隔日早上七點，輕柔鈴聲準時在漢克的枕畔響起，他喉頭滾動，下意識伸手按掉，但沒兩秒，鈴聲又響了，這次還伴隨著鏗鏘有力的人聲：「請立刻起床，漢克。」

「哦老天，你人明明不在這，卻還是能叫我不要賴床。」

康納輕快地說：「這就是我身為仿生人的方便之處了。」

「你就儘管得意吧！」漢克笑罵了一句，他起身洗漱、吃早餐，然後將手機裝在口袋裡，接上耳機出門，一面和康納聊天一面遛狗兼晨間運動。

「今天請務必準時到警局，」康納對他說：「我有個驚喜要給你。」

「什麼？」

他的安卓賣關子：「等你到了就知道。」

漢克暗中猜測究竟會是什麼「驚喜」，或許是他提早修好了？懷抱著這樣的期待，漢克甚至比平常早了十分鐘抵達辦公室。

而在那裡迎接他的是──一個坐在康納座位上的孩子。

準確地來說，是一個「裝著康納」的仿生小男孩。

「漢克，是我，康納！驚喜！」小男孩一樣是褐髮褐眼的外型，他看起來是YK系列的，大概只有八九歲，嗓音稚嫩清脆，在警局吵雜人聲中依然特別突出。

「康納！」漢克嚇呆了：「你怎麼變成小孩子！」

「福勒隊長同意我暫時用這具機體回到工作崗位。」康納解釋：「因為現在沒有其他更適合的備用機體，請不用擔心，等到原本的機體修復好，我會回來的。」

漢克搓著下巴，看著這個腳尖碰不到地板卻依然用雙腿併攏的乖巧坐姿待在位置上的小康納，突然有點手足無措。

「……不行，你身形這麼小，怎麼工作？」

「仿生小孩並不是真的小孩。」RK800（或者該說是「YK800」？漢克一瞬間閃過這念頭）試圖說服他：「而且控制機體的是我，如果你認為會像一般的孩童一樣脆弱──那就錯了。」

他的說話方式沒變，依舊是那種帶著自信的抑揚頓挫腔調，甚至他陳述事情的的認真表情也和平常別無二致，這讓他看起來不像一個孩子。

顯然他也和同事們打過招呼了，漢克看看四周，大家都不以為奇的模樣，這或許也可以歸類為康納所說的，仿生人的優勢吧。

「好，那麼今天有什麼案件嗎？」漢克拉開位置坐下，而可靠的康納一如往常地將資料傳送到他的電腦：「有，但都是些簡單的案子。」

漢克看了看，清一色是找走失寵物之類的芝麻小事，一般來說這種小案件是不會發到他們頭上的。他抬起眼皮瞄了眼傑弗瑞的方向，看來老友對康納的特殊狀況也是有所關照的。

「那就按照順序辦吧。」漢克點開第一項，是貓咪失竊案。

線上報案系統已行之多年，填完網路報案單遞交後會先送到各地仿生員警們的資料庫內，確認案情嚴重程度並分類案件，因此就連小孩都能輕鬆報警，這起案件的報案人是十三歲的夏綠蒂．楊。她的貓咪可可一週前不見了，本來以為是牠貪玩不回家，但是夏綠蒂在昨天放學時經過附近的民宅，看見某扇窗內的貓就是她的可可。

「這啥？小女孩不敢上門去要貓，所以就報警？」漢克看著報案描述，眉心蹙起：「為什麼不先找家長去問問？」

康納歪了一下頭：「她說那戶人家在附近有些不好的傳聞，父母也感到害怕不願意去，說是就當作貓走丟了。」

「怎麼可以這樣呢！」

「所以她向我們求助。」康納頷首，孩童仿生人的眼中一派純真：「希望警察能幫忙拯救她的貓咪。」

「……都說到這份上了，我們還能怎麼做？」漢克的指節在桌上敲了敲：「好，她說的那戶人家在哪？我們現在出發。」

「那個女孩怎麼確認是她的貓呢？」在駕車前往目的地時，漢克問了句：「要是只是長得像，不就誤會大了嗎？」

「請稍等。」康納沉默了一分鐘，然後告訴漢克：「她的貓長相獨特，可可是玳瑁貓，左半臉有一塊明顯的大黑斑，她傳給我照片，停等紅燈時我讓你也看看。」

「等等，你剛才？」

「我直接連絡她了。」康納說：「多虧現在幾乎每個人都隨身攜帶手機。」

「現在可是十三歲少女的上課時間。」漢克咕噥了一句：「算了，看來那女孩真的很愛她的貓……話說我們要去的那戶人家有啥不好的傳聞？」

康納又停頓了一陣子才開口：「費雪家，住戶是獨居的肯．費雪先生，已退休，六十八歲，沒有前科。夏綠蒂表示他為人孤僻，是個看起來有點陰森的小老頭，有時候會在屋裡自己大吼大叫，從不和社區裡的鄰居打交道。」

「聽起來是有點怪。」漢克說。

「我有個提議，」康納道：「因為不確定費雪先生是否蓄意誘拐動物，我想先假作是失主，如果他否認，再由你出場。」

漢克立刻否決：「不，這太危險。」

「請相信我，漢克，」康納用男童的高音說：「貓是很喜歡探險的生物，或許可可只是不小心遊蕩到附近，被費雪先生當作是流浪貓帶回家了，牠沒有項圈。」

「這……也有可能。」

康納敲敲額角的燈圈：「請放心，我會連接你的手機，這樣你可以聽見我和費雪先生的對話，當然，我也會留意他有沒有精神不穩定或攻擊傾向等等，請注意螢幕，我會傳送文字告訴你資訊，你也可以透過手機話筒用語音直接對我下達指示。」

「……真可靠。」漢克不太情願地接受了康納的提案：「希望這一切只是夏綠蒂的小誤會。」

於是康納跑去按了費雪家的門鈴，漢克在街角的車裡目送他背著貓咪外出包在人行道上蹦蹦跳跳天真無邪的模樣，突然有點好笑，這小子的演技有點太過火了吧？他傾聽手機裡傳來的聲音，在門鈴過後，一個瘦小的老頭開門了。

他的聲音低啞，聽起來的確不太好相處：「你是誰？」

「您好，先生，」康納彬彬有禮地對費雪說：「嗯……是這樣的，我家的貓咪不見了，有人說曾在這附近見到牠，想請問您看過嗎？」

漢克遠遠地看見康納秀出小手上的投影成像，這也是他們討論好的──不掩飾仿生人的身分。所有人都知道一個仿生孩童有很多方式可以聯繫外界或發出定位訊號，對他們打歪主意可不明智，直接亮身分比裝成人類孩子上陌生人的門還安全得多。

費雪的聲音從手機喇叭中傳出：「哦？那是你的貓？我前天發現牠在院子裡，餓得直蹭我的腿……我以為是被拋棄的。」

「請問牠現在還在您家嗎？」康納高興地說：「牠叫可可！」

「在，真可惜，我以為自己能養牠，還給牠買了些玩具，但既然是你的貓咪，就該還給你。」

漢克鬆了口氣，費雪似乎是個好人，雖然外貌跟聲音都有點陰森，但他對康納挺和藹的。

「請問牠在哪呢？」

「我也不知道，我任牠在房子裡跑。」費雪說：「你要不要進來一起找？」

漢克剛放下的心又提起來了，他眼睜睜看著康納進了屋，趕緊拿起手機囑咐：「小心點。」

他的搭檔很快就在螢幕上回了句：「明白。」

但漢克擔心的事沒有發生，他聽見這兩人在屋裡走動、叫了幾聲，然後在廚房找到了可可。

康納很容易地將那隻親人的貓哄進背包裡，向費雪道了謝，費雪還親切地將買來的貓玩具都整理出來送給康納，漢克凝神聽著這一切，直到看見康納好端端地從那棟房子出來後才再度安心。

「很順利，看來小夏綠蒂多慮了。」他對打開副駕駛座車門爬上來的小康納說：「那麼你可以通知那女孩來警局領貓……」

康納將貓咪外出包轉了個方向抱在胸前，小臉蛋上的神色從剛才的天真爛漫變成凝重：「漢克，費雪先生是罪犯。」

「什麼？」

「他家底下囚禁了人，」康納道：「我第一時間已經直接通報給重案組，再十分鐘這裡就會被同仁們包圍，我們就在這裡監視，以免這期間他離開。」

漢克一時啞口無言，這時康納接著詳說：因為相容性問題，這具機體只搭載了部分基本警用模組，和RK800原本的高性能完全不能比，但即使如此，身為警員的他還是有著下意識掃描四處的習慣。

這麼一掃描，他就發現了種種不對勁之處，包括通往廚房的通道底下其實是個空地窖，有生命反應跟仿生人耳朵才能捕捉到的鐵鍊摩擦聲及女性痛苦呻吟，有很大的可能，下面是個少女。

「我現在這樣不能加入逮捕行動。」康納理智地說：「我們就等待吧，漢克。」

「喵。」背包裡的貓這時發出了可愛的聲音，康納笑了笑，將拉鍊打開一點讓可可的頭能探出來，用鼻尖去碰牠：「真迷人的小東西。」

小男孩和貓咪蹭臉頰，的確是很可愛的畫面，但漢克此時卻高興不起來。

「……幸好夏綠蒂沒自己來。」他靠在椅背上，長吐一口氣。

「這就是我身為仿生人的方便之處了。」康納又說了一遍。

而這次，漢克深以為然。

警方很快趕到，十數人安靜迅速地包圍了費雪家並且成功抓捕了這名綁架犯，救出地下的女孩，然後救護車、警車才開始大聲鳴笛，社區中的居民紛紛出來看熱鬧，將附近擠得水泄不通。

而此時的安德森副隊長和他的搭檔正在討論今天的第一樁任務如何完成──

「什麼？你要親自送貓回去給她？」

「夏綠蒂拜託我，我答應了。」康納抱著可可說：「她的學校離這不遠，我們可以步行過去，正好趕上她的午休。」

漢克看看導致車子動彈不得的封鎖線跟人潮，無奈道：「好吧，你要帶路。」

他們下車，為了不被人群擠散，漢克牽起了康納的小手護著他，這感覺讓他有點恍惚，男人搖了搖頭驅趕突然湧上的情緒，現在重要的是他手裡握著的對象。

康納前背著裝了貓的外出包，明明是YK系列的外型卻挺著腰背走路的正經模樣簡直就像在假裝小大人，圍觀路人中有幾個中年婦女，見狀笑開了，在他們走近時開口搭話：「先生，這是您的兒子嗎？」

「看起來真乖。」

「他真可愛！」

「呃……」漢克尷尬，他想要隨便應付過去，但康納顯然不這麼打算，安卓眉頭一皺，高聲說：「不！我跟漢克並非親子，是情侶關係！」

「……」

「呃！這傢伙平常是成人的體型──」漢克急忙解釋，但婦人們完全不信，齊齊露出了看到戀童癖的鄙視加恐慌眼神。

「那邊就有警官，我們是不是要直接去報案……」

康納當然也捕捉到了後排兩位女性的竊竊私語，於是他再度眉頭一皺。

「我們就是警察！」男童嘹亮的聲音響起，他舉起空著的手掌用投影成像亮出和現在外貌根本不符的員警ID手冊照，一臉凜然：「底特律警局，現在正在執行公務！請借過！」

老天爺，親愛的伴侶兼工作搭檔是個仿生人，似乎也不全是好處啊。漢克用力抹了一把臉，他跟著抽出自己的警察ID，麻木地想著：如果被記下姓名，然後被投訴是變態警察的話……不知道會被局裡的同仁笑多久？

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次寫小康康！  
> 被路人以為老漢煉銅想報警也是追加條件，今日風評被害1/1 (雙手比讚((欸


End file.
